


Camp Animation Studios

by Kaoupa



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Flash Fic, Post Steven Universe Future Episode 11 (In Dreams), Steven Universe Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoupa/pseuds/Kaoupa
Summary: Peridot comes up with a brilliant idea. Steven wonders if he could be a producer in the future.
Relationships: Peridot & Steven Universe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Camp Animation Studios

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Steven Universe.

“Steven! Steven, Steven, Steven!”

“Peridot? What is it? It’s… eight o’clock?” He blinked. “Right, I don’t have to do Little Homeschool anymore… what is it?”

“I have developed a new idea for your new ability! Steven…” Peridot began, her eyes gleaming. “We could start continuations of other shows that we both love! Like the Olive Vermillion Show! I have longed to be seen in the Handyperson’s Corner for so long!”

It took Steven less than two seconds to realize what Peridot was saying, and decide he liked it. “Or Galaxy Wars! Peridot, I could use the Strength!”

“Or the Games of Royalty!” 

There was a short pause. Steven looked very concerned. “Peridot, are you feeling okay?”

“Sorry, Steven. I watched the first few episodes with Lapis a few weeks ago…” Peridot looked extremely uncomfortable. “The royalty of the continent your father claims descent from are deeply disturbing.”

“Yeah…” Steven hadn’t really ever watched the show, but he wasn’t really interested in worlds that dark. No matter how much they needed help… well, he was interested in them because of that, but he wasn’t sure he could do that much there. “Well, even if stuff like that happened apparently, the show itself never happened. I think.”

“I am aware of this.” Peridot replied. There was another brief silence.

“Oh! We could catch Legendaries on TV!”

“We could be a superheroine and superhero team!”

“We could-”

This went on for some time. But by the time that it had finished, Steven and Peridot had drawn up a true plan. It would be a series of animations to end them all.

And it would all come from their own homemade animations studio.

**Author's Note:**

> This might be continued? If I come up with some good short story ideas. But the idea that Steven and Peridot become a producer team for gem TV shows in the long run is actually sounding like it might be fun.


End file.
